Pokemon Ranger: Shadows Have Fallen
by Keninalily21
Summary: Kate is a new student at the Ranger School. On her first day she manages to catch the eye of Rythmi and Keith fellow students. Upon graduation they are split up and head out into the world. Their rangerhood will be all but normal as Team Dim Sun make themselves known. Will Kate and the gang be able to save Almia or will it fall to the Shadows?


**Alright so before we get to the story I would like to make a few comments. First this is going to be a little off from the original game that this is based off of, Shadows of Almia. There will be a few differences like the characters are all older and it will follow the main plot of the game, but I am going to be adding a few things and taking out a few things. I also am adding one of my own OCs Jailee and Kellyn into the game. I hope ya'll enjoy this story and please review. Also I do not own pokemon in any way shape or form. I only own Jailee my OC. Thank you and please review.**

I took a deep breath and grabbed a green styler off the rack. I felt my hand shaking as I tightened my grip on the styler. _**This is it. This is the moment that can change my life forever**_**.** I turned my attention back to the dark haired man and smiled.

"Are you ready to begin, miss? "I nodded and he walked over to a large door and opened it motioning for me to enter. He had his head down with a hat on which blocked me from seeing his face. I walked in to a large open room. I swallowed hard and looked out into the bright room. It had a tile floor and I could see many boxes along the edges. A Pikachu entered from the side and hopped into the middle of the floor. I readied myself and put my right foot out and extended my right arm which held the styler out.

I felt myself smile. I don't know whether it was from excitement or my nerves, but either one didn't matter at the moment," Capture On!" The disc flew out toward the Pikachu, which looked a bit bewildered. I spun my arm around and around to guide the disc in a circular motion around the Pikachu. A white circle began forming around Pikachu who started running toward a box. Seconds later the glowing light of the circle closed around Pikachu and flashed. Pikachu blinked and ran over toward me. I put my arm down and crouched down to give Pikachu a scratch behind the ear.

"Capture complete."

"That was a marvelous capture. I want to welcome you to our inscrutable Team School. Together we will rule the-"I whipped my head around to see the door fly open and a figure appear. A loud voice made itself known as the figure turned out to be a woman. Mr. Kaplan

"MR. KAPLAN! You seriously need to give this a rest. You can't keep messing with my students." Mr. Kaplan's face went pale and he shirked back with a sweat drop appearing. He began stuttering over his words as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh Ms. April I uhh, it's just a little joke I like to play on the new kids."

"I know Mr. Kaplan. You do it Every time we get a new student you try and pull this joke off. "Ms. April walked over to us shaking her head. She had on a pale white skirt with a lime green top. She soon turns her attention to me and smiles.  
>"So you must be our new student. It's a pleasure to meet you dear. I saw your capture and you did an excellent job. I can't remember the last time I saw Pikachu captured so quickly and it seems you bonded with him quite well. I want to apologize for Mr. Kaplan's behavior." She frowned and looked over at him to which he smiled nervously in response.<br>"Oh it's no problem Ms. April." I smiled again trying to show that it really was no problem. I'll have to remember not to anger her.

"Well how about I go ahead and show you to your class dear. Your fellow classmates are anxious to meet you." She opened the door and I followed her toward the school building. I know I have seen it before when I arrived, but still it was huge and so pretty. This is where I was going to become a ranger at. Ahhhh I couldn't wait. I felt myself smile again as we entered the building and walked over to a door to I assume was the classroom. She turned back to me with a smile,

"You wait here while I introduce you to them." She turned back around and now it was time to wait.

**Inside**

Ms. April walked through the classroom and up toward the front of the room. Before her was a row of 6 desks. 5 students occupied the desks wearing the same green uniforms. They mingling between themselves, but stopped when Ms. April reached the front of the room.

"As you may know class we have a new student."

"A new student? Oh I forgot all about that." A blonde haired girl who was sitting in the innermost seat on the left side of the room covered her mouth with her hand as she ran her hand through her blonde curls.

"Yes Rythmi. I told you all last week. She scored very well on her entrance exam better than Mr. Kaplan has ever seen before." She turned her eyes to a red haired guy who before had been looking quite bored. The guy perked up and arched his eyebrow at Ms. April. His arms were folded and he had a smirk on his lips.

The room erupted into conversations as Ms. April sighed and shook her head.

"All right class why don't we just bring her on in."

From outside the door I could here almost everything she was saying. I found myself peeking in watching her talk to the class

"It looks to be a rather small class." I turned around back toward the hallway and found myself pacing.

_**Ohhh what if they don't like me? I'll be a mockery and, but what if they do and the popular girl who like rules the school ends up claiming me as her rival and makes my life a living hell. Oh come on Kate. This isn't a high school. This is Ranger School. You are going to be fine. Just calm down and breathe and be yourself.**_

"Come on in." I turned around upon hearing Ms. April.

"Well this is it."

I grabbed the door handle and opened it stepping inside to a room of gawking teenagers. I saw a few girls faces light up and a few guys wink. I guess I was pretty attractive. I stood at 5'2 and had an olive skin tone and since it was summer I had a nice tan. I kept my shoulder length hair in two pigtails. Some people considered pigtails childish, but screw them is what I say. They are quick and easy and I think they are cute. I keep my bangs just cut above my eyes and kinda slightly parted down the middle. I don't wear very much make up for a 16 year old. Usually just a little bit of eyeliner and a light brown eye shadow with some mascara and a pale pink lip gloss. I had a slightly curvy frame according to my mother I think I'm just built awkward and I only have a B cup like what can you do with that? I don't have enough to use to my advantage, but I guess I should be thankful that at least I have some. I don't know at this point. I rolled my eyes in their direction and made my way up to the front of the room.

"This here is Katherine. She is a born and raised Almia citizen and wants to be a Pokemon Ranger. Oh do forgive me you should be introducing yourself not me." I felt my heart thump louder. God I always had hated speaking in public.

"My name is Katherine Evans, but please just call me Kate. I want to be a great Pokemon Ranger and maybe one day work at the Ranger Union. "I smiled at them and then to Ms. April hoping that was all I had to say.

"Very good Kate, now all of you make sure you make her feel welcome. I'm going to make today's class a free study period. Rythmi would you mind showing her around the campus while I take care of the last of her paperwork?"

Rythmi's face lit up as she practically hopped out of her seat," Not at all Ms. April just leave it all to me." I smiled nervously as she put my arm through hers and led me to the middle of the class.

"So my name is Rythmi Michaels. I am sooooo happy you are here like you have no idea Kate. If we would have had another guy I think I would have to just kill someone. Probably Keith, but that's beside the point." She continued to ramble for a few seconds. I was feeling pretty overwhelmed, but tried to keep up with her face paced talking. I looked around really quick and noticed the guys of the group were off to the far side of the room talking amongst themselves. Only one in particular caught my attention and it was the red haired guy. It looked to be about 5'10 and well built. He filled out his suit quite well. Hey you can't blame me for checking him out. I am 16 and can appreciate a nice looking guy. Anyway His hair was one of his most keen features. It was a rusty red and looked as though he just washed it in the mornings and took styling gel and messed it around. Kinda hot if I must say. He had amber eyes and a constant smirk on his face like he knew he was hot and wasn't afraid to admit. He held himself with confidence and—

"Kate are you even listening to me?" My attention was drawn back to the annoyed blonde in front of me who had her well-manicured hands on her hips and was glaring at me.  
>"Of course I am; sorry just got a tiny bit distracted." I got a real good look at her this time in the sun. Rythmi was a bit taller than me at I would guess 5'3 5'4 or so. She had blonde, curly hair which fell a little below her shoulders. She looked to be the average popular girl with a well-built body and great boobs, which I sadly don't have as we have discussed. She had her makeup perfectly fixed in all pinks and her teeth were brilliantly white. All of which complemented her hazel eyes. I smiled at her hoping I hadn't made her mad. She hesitated before relaxing back and laughing flashing her bright smile," All is great Kate. As I was saying I'm not here to become a ranger oh no. I want to be an Operator so I can boss Keith and all you other rangers around. "<p>

"I heard that Rythmi." A rich male voice shouted out from the back of the room I turned to see it came from the red head. He spoke to her, but I noticed he was looking right at me.

"I meant for you too." Rythmi rolled her eyes and whispered over to me," You'll have to excuse the guys here, especially Keith. They are all a bit full of themselves." I nodded in understanding.

Next Rythmi pulled a dark brown haired girl from the group. She was a bit smaller than us and wore an annoyed look on her face. The first thing I noticed about her was her piercing blue eyes.

"This is Jailene Olsen or Jailee as she prefers to be called. She's the baby of our group at only 15. Watch out for her temper though."

Jailee sighed and waved at me," I'll tell you this Kate you will never be bored in our group of friends. Hey you beat the previous capture high score of the school right?"

"Yeah I think so."

She turned to Rythmi and smiled," She might be just the girl to put Keith in his place. Oh I would adore seeing Keith squirm."

"That would be great. Haha Kate you haven't officially met Keith yet have you? Well let me give you fair warning on him. He is an ego maniac who believes he is god's gift to rangers, and girls. He is quite hot, but don't let his great body and charm get to you."

"Are ya'll talking about me I'm flattered really." That same voice from earlier came from right behind as I turned around to find that same red head looking at me with those warm amber eyes. That same smirk was still on his lips. I was starting to believe that was his only look. I kept Rythmi's words in my head as I mustered my courage and spoke just as sarcastically and confident as I could

"So are you the former capture champion? It's so nice to meet my second best."

I saw his face fell meaning he obviously was not expecting to be stood up here in front of his peers. The rest of the class held their breath as we spoke.

"Katherine right?"

"Kate.. and you are?"

"Keith Hayden."


End file.
